


The Devil's Daughter

by FictionalxReader



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Demonic References, F/M, Magic, Porn With Plot, Slow Burn, like really slow burn, lot of personal headcanons, reader becomes a demon, transoformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-10-14 11:11:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionalxReader/pseuds/FictionalxReader
Summary: You always thought you were nothing special, but on your 20th birthday a stranger's visit swept you off from the mundane human world into the core of a mysterious land that belonged no other than the devil himself, which seemed to be very familiar with you, but why?





	1. Unexpected Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, bear with me on this, I promise I'll try my best in finishing it, I just hope you all can have some quality time reading this and enjoy it! this is a build of many personal headcanons so don't be afraid to ask if you have any doubts!

**“Ok so ready?”** your mother asked from the other side of the table, both of you holding your decks in place with the backs of the cards facing to each other, you could see a glint of over confidence and excitement in her eyes plus she was grinning.

 **“I think so… you open?”** you questioned back in a kind of insecure tone so she wouldn’t know you were just as confident as her, you looked one more time at your deck and tried not to smile before looking back up again.

 **“Here you go, full house!”** she exclaimed triumphant and with a swift move of her hand she let the cards fall all over the dining table revealing her set, three queens: heart, club and diamond and two jacks: heart and club. You giggled with such eagerness your mother’s face quickly changed from a smug happy expression to a surprised yet unpleased grin.

 **“Royal flush baby!”** you finally got rid of your façade with a very joyful smile, your play: an ace, a king, a queen, a Jack and a ten of spades perfectly aligned onto the wooden surface, you knew she didn’t like to lose and much less if it was at gambling, after all she was now a former die-hard gambler, she had stopped her bad habits shortly before you were born, even changed cities to avoid her infamous reputation, she had committed to the fact of being a mother now, but still it didn’t hurt anyone to do harmless bets with you, after all, everything you know about gambling is thanks to her.

This was your morning ritual, playing poker before heading out to your daily routines in your home town, it was quite a busy place, and for a single mother and a blooming daughter like you even more, since you were turning 20 today, you had decided to wager on what were you having for breakfast, if your mom won, you would go to her favorite Thai restaurant but if you won you would be going to your favorite [F/F] food restaurant.

 **“So, we go for [F/F] food then!”** you re-assured your victory by saying this giving an exaggerated smile while your head rested on the back of your hands, eyebrows going up and down playfully, she only rolled her eyes and smiled faintly.

 **“I can’t believe you tricked me sweetheart, you are the devil”** you laughed at her comment and proceeded to pick up all the cards on the table to put them back inside their little box.

 **“at least you didn’t bet your soul on this”** you faked an evil laughter and saw your mother turn as pale as a sheet of paper and immediately panicked looking quickly over your shoulder, just to make sure the actual devil hadn’t appeared out of nowhere as if you had casted a spell by only saying his name **“mom what is it? are you ok?”** you questioned completely awed at her reaction **“I was just joking”** you soothed her, now that you came in count, it’s not like she was religious or anything, she just simply didn’t like to mention the evil one at all, she just didn’t like it but you thought of making fun of it since she had made the comment on the first place, you felt your heart sink into your guts when saw her eyes become watery, her lips quiver and her eyebrows frown.

 **“Its… its… not that sweetie… I… I am sorry…”** you were so confused by the sudden mood swing you didn’t know what to do, she had now a stream of saltiness going down her face, one hand trying to cover her ugly crying face while the other was now holding yours so tight it kinda hurt. **“I… I have to… te-tell you something….”** She managed to pull out some words in between sobs, but your brooding state only made you feel even more uneasy, what was going on? you couldn’t bear see her like that so you stood up and went to hug her, she still falling apart in your arms.

 **“Shh… mom, I’m here, I’m here”** you tried to comfort her, one of your hands caressing the top of her scalp while the other softly massaged her upper back, you could feel her tears wetting little by little your PJs and noticed her body was trembling subtly. It was then when a knock on the door was heard. **“Now what?”** you said under your breath and gave a few pats on her back before ducking to see her face, her eyes were bloodshot red and eyelids already swollen, mucus and saliva running down her nostrils and mouth respectively. **“Try to calm down ok? I’m gonna go check on the door”** you wiped a few tears off her cheeks and waited until she assented to give her a warm smile before reaching for the door.

When you opened it a very handsome and stacked man was standing in front of you, you blinked a few times and when you made eye contact, he did the same before a nonchalant grin appeared on his face, he bowed a little and once he composed himself, he spoke.

 **“Good morning young lady, I’m here looking for miss [L/N]”** he said politely with a baritone voice it felt like silk caressing your eardrums, it was enchanting, you scanned him from head to toe, jet black hair, light brown skin with piercing green eyes and a thin mustache, his face features were sharp, very defined square jawline and cheek bones that could cut, his height absolutely above average, at least 5’8 or so, you could tell that he was wearing eye makeup, but it didn’t make him look effeminate whatsoever, actually it added a more alluring and enticing aura to him. About his garments, he was wearing a three-piece lilac suit with a white shirt and a matching dark violet bowtie, footwear of the finest kind you’d ever seen matching the same shade of the suit, his whole presence dictated finesse, he was not a local that was fact.

 **“Uhh…Who’s asking?”** your words were cautious just as your expressions but for some reason his chuckle made you feel like skipping a bit, it’s not like every day handsome men knocked at your door asking for your mother, as far as you knew he could be a serial killer or something.

 **“My my, where are my manners? I’m Mr. King Dice, doll, a pleasure”** his gloved hands felt like feathers against your own when he motioned to reach for them placing a kiss on the soft skin, the sensation was more enjoyable that you’d like to admit, you felt completely wrapped by this stranger **“You are?”** he asked looking from under his lashes, one eye still closed.

 **“I’m [Y/N] … [Y/N] [L/N]”** your words made him appear bleak for a second but the moment was so short it completely went unnoticed when his eyes lit with a provocative almost inviting glint, it made you shiver but also aware of how easily he was almost effortlessly sweeping you off your feet, you retrieved your hand to your side and avoided his intense gaze as reflex.

 **“ah! How couldn’t I notice...”** he was about to finish his sentence when you felt something pulling you away from the doorframe before slamming it shut, the loud thump of the door closing right up the man’s face echoed you got startled for a second and remained confused by the violent way you were taken if not dragged to your room.

 **“Mom what the hell?!”** you yelled at her, seeing his erratic behavior worried what was happening since she practically locked both of you in your room and even made a barricade on the door with the nightstands, she wasn’t even listening to you, only thing you did was sit down on the bed hoping she would finally calm down, but when she finished to ‘secure’ the room, you saw her walking nervously towards you and held you tight against her chest.

 **“He is not gonna take you away, he won’t, I won’t let him!”** she kept repeating over and over again as if she had gone mental, you were struggling so hard to catch some air you even started tugging at her clothes, you were starting to panic to this crazy scene, she was normally a very collected and cheery person, but the way she was acting now, it was as if she wasn’t even your mother anymore.

 **“Mom what is going on? Who was that man? Why are you so scared?”** you finally managed to push her away enough to speak shooting questions like bullets and accusing her with your eyes only making her feel more and more anxious, she didn’t even answered, only thing she was doing was looking constantly to the now blocked door and the closed window across the room **“Mom…”** you took a deep breath to calm and reached for her carefully, she hitched but finally looked down at you, lowering your tone almost making it like a whisper you started speaking again, you felt like talking to a scared animal, you tried to soften your expression as much as possible **“Why are you like this?”** you stood up from the bed and got closer to her, holding her hand and stroking it softly to calm her down, she was slowly regaining composure but it all faded away when you felt a chill air behind you, eyes wide open fixed on your back, you yourself felt a feeling of dread that made you impossible not to turn and see that the same gallant man standing behind you.

 **“I’m afraid to say this ma’am, but you know a deal is a deal…”** he spoke with no emotion, completely detached of what was going to happen, he yanked you away from her making both of you break contact **“The devil has his price, and I have to make sure that you pay”** that charismatic persona you had encountered earlier was no longer visible you caught his eyes for a moment and saw not only lack of emotion but just maybe a sadistic glint of enjoyment, it made you feel sick to your stomach.

Your mother reached out for you grabbing you by the arm but every attempt to take you away from the man’s grip was in vein, with the very slightest movement of his wrist he pulled you further away from her breaking her balance letting gravity do it’s job, she fell hard onto the flor and you couldn’t help but help her up but his firm yet careful grip on your arm prevented you from moving even an inch closer to her, she was on the floor bawling, trying to craw his way towards you but each time she advanced the man made you move a step back, never letting her reach you, you felt like crying in that moment, and had an emotion you´ve never felt before, you felt pity, pity for your mother.

 **“There has to be another way! Please, don’t take her away, take me! Just take me!”** she repeatedly begged before launching herself with the little strength she had to grip at the man’s spotless shoes, you heard a somber scoff from him before kicking her hand off, you were paralyzed by the fear, where was he going to take you?

 **“I don’t enjoy this either Miss, but there is a contract ready to be signed…”** compared to the brutality of his treatment against your mother his grip and touch were soft enough to not harm you in any way, he was careful enough to cross one arm around your waist to secure you in your place **“I’m just here to collect a debt”** his other hand that was holding your arm went to reach for your face, covering your eyes enough to barely see one last time in between his fingers, the sorrowful look in your mother’s eyes looking at you from the floor, next thing you were at her eye level and the complete darkness you could swear you felt like falling for what seemed days before you felt like you were standing on the ground again, but when your eyes were uncovered, what was before you wasn’t your room, it was a cavern and far inside you could see a building, a casino.


	2. The Devil's Casino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you opened your eyes the world you once knew was left behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to upload once I finished the current chapter I'm on but oh well, I felt like you might want some more plot so here it is!!  
> \- So I made a reference to a song from the game's ost: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KsReWI83IC8 (it's gonna be linked in the chapter too)  
> \- There is some heavy detailing I did in some parts so you could all be set up in what's going on
> 
> Enjoy!

The first thing you did when touching ground again was immediately break away from the man’s grasp, surprising him even a little, you were going to insult him but when you turned back at him, you felt as if someone had just slapped you across the face.

**“Excuse the rudeness doll, didn’t mean to scare ya”** he spoke but his words didn’t quite reach your brain, you were completely distracted and well, perplexed by the fact that his anatomically almost perfect face was now replaced by a dice, a goddamn dice, though his body and garments were still the same.

**“What in hell…”** you gasped completely taken aback, his response? Another jokester chuckle, with a more cartoonish tone to it.

**“Precisely”** he added **“Welcome to Inkwell”** he continued and gave a few steps towards you still respecting your personal space, your guard was way high up on the clouds and you wanted to make sure he got it.

**“Not the most common place”** you said reluctantly looking all around, the place was straight out ghastly, sky was between orange and blood red giving a subtle light that made everything look ever so ethereal and dreamy, an eternal twilight, the ambience wasn’t exactly hot nor cold, it felt almost as if there was no mere air but a brume of heat all around, your nose picked up hints of a Sulphur-ish scent that made it itchy, the landscape in general was murky, no vegetation and only ashy grey rocks covering the land, it gave you not chills but waves of bad feelings, far away your ears picked the echo of a train and… screams? It was completely not the birthday trip you were expecting.

**“With not the most common fellas”** the die headed man spoke in a sarcastic tone making you land your eyes on him again, he was sinister but the fact that his charismatic persona made him look harmless, was quite unsettling, but him being now in what you assumed was his true form, it was easier to depict that dark aura that hovered all around him. **“Now I think its best we put our feet going”** and as if he had read your mind or maybe because he noticed your distressed gestures, he removed his lilac dress coat and held it in the air inviting you to cover yourself with it, well now despite all he did appear to be a gentleman. **“Boss will be waitin’ for ya”** you proceeded cautiously still having your doubts but by the way he was carefully treating you, you could tell his goal wasn’t to harm you because as you clearly saw with your mother if he wanted to probably, he could have done it by now.

After you adjusted yourself in his coat and held it with one hand by the right flap, you saw him holding his arm old fashion style hesitating for a moment you finally decided to get a hold of it, you could say you were rambling but the fabric of his dress shirt felt really expensive in between your fingertips, furthermore you could feel the toned muscles of his arm underneath it, and that gave you a flashback to a few moments earlier, how tenderly he was holding you, as if you were some precious cargo he had to protect, all of this, was getting just weirder and weirder but for the sake of finding a way to get back home you would have to see how this whole thing played out.

Both started walking at a steady pace, you couldn’t keep your eyes in one place for too long, this whole place seemed off, as if it wasn’t even earth, could you be dreaming? It was way too vivid, but who knows, the power of the mind right? Either way you started to think about all the subtle clues lying around this whole situation, him referring to his ‘boss’ who is that supposed to be? Your mom was petrified when she saw him, so they must have known each other from a time now, she was completely terrified not only of him but the way she reacted when you made that completely ominous joke about the ‘devil’, this man saying he works on his behalf… it could all be a metaphor but what if it wasn’t, what if you were actually going to meet THE devil?

You practically were now in what appeared to be hell and the casino’s name didn’t really help your hyperactive imagination to settle down, he fucking swept you of your feet, literally, from a complete sealed room, and that not even a ‘CLUE’ theory can prove it was physically possible to do, but still there was no way, you didn’t quite really believed in god but him being real, wouldn’t that be a little unfair? but as you both drew nearer the glamorous red carpet that embellished the way up the stairs, your solid willpower of denial started to weaken with the almighties what ifs: what if it was real? What if you had actually ended up in hell? What if he was going to eat your soul? Your legs became heavier and heavier and you even tried to hold the man back, which obviously he noticed.

**“Ya know who I’m talking about don’t ya?”** you felt air abandoning your lungs, knees going weak and you’d have fallen if it wasn’t for his support. You were about to meet the devil himself.

**“I… I can’t… I… This has to be a mistake”** you were totally freaking out now thanks to that simple thought, you were about to meet the unholy one, the ruler of hell, Satan.

**“There’s no need to be afraid of the boss”** he tried to calm you down as you were walking now up the stairs, distant sounds of chattering and laughter and a jazz band becoming louder “ **He’s been waiting for you, for quite some time”** You weren’t sure if that was a good or a bad thing, probably bad since only sinners went to hell and you were pretty sure you weren’t one at least not that bad.

A pair of golden doors were now in front of both of you, closed, they looked enormous even for the Dice man himself _‘You’re my best bet’_ you saw his lips move before he as if it was nothing, he pushed the giant gates to unblock the way, a flick of his wrist was all that was needed to open the path to a very lively place.

Intense smell of tobacco and booze quickly hit your nose making you cough a little and even stinging your eyes, narrowing them and giving away your discomfort **“You’ll get used to it”** the die man looked at your disturbed self and winked at you blithely, he was unbelievable, you couldn’t help but roll your eyes at him.

It was a total rampage of sin in here, besides you were sure these creatures weren’t human, at least not anymore, skeletons playing dies, andromorph humanoids drinking and singing with the live band that was giving the place an unholy spirit with a vivid *[jazz tune](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KsReWI83IC8)*, definitely the best kind of music for this place, chatter and laughter, everything was so overwhelming you clung maybe just a little too much at King Dice, you couldn’t quite figure if he was enjoying or just not caring enough for your predicament.

He started walking and you kept up with his pace still holding him by the elbow, his posture and presence were spotless, with such suaveness he walked through the crowds with you by his side clinging like a scaredy cat, you could feel though the stares of eyes and empty sockets fixed on your direction, to be honest you weren’t sure if they were on you or on the man.

**“It is not everyday that we receive humans in the casino”** he started saying while getting past some patrons whose eyes were filled with dark intentions **“The last one we had was your mother”** he said and you immediately turned your head, so you were right.

**“You knew my mom?”** your voice sounded a little too serious making him side eye you without completely losing sight on the way ahead though at this point you were almost in the back of the casino, an uneasy feeling started to rise within, it’s a casino, of course she had to at least been here once in her winning streak golden years.

**“We all know her”** his voice getting lower **“Boss more than anyone”** you didn’t dare to say anything else and he didn’t seem much of a talker in that matter either so, you concluded that after all she had something to do in here, he knew her and therefore knew you too. You kept walking through very fancy marble white halls over the same red carpet that seemed to extend all over the place and even some details of it on the wall, chandeliers aligned one after another on the ceiling, paintings and little stands with red spider lilies in golden vases that gave a luxurious yet dark atmosphere. He began to slow down until finally stopping in front of a very distinguishable door with golden frames and velvet red décor over it.

The man touched your hands and gave you a soft smile before breaking the hold you had on him, he cleared his throat and knocked exactly three times, waited 4 seconds and gave a final knock, it was clearly a secret code so there was no confusion that the one at the other side knew it was him. You heard a lock click and then the door parted slightly open, King Dice proceeded to fully open and hold it for you, dim light barely overshadowing the insides of the room.

**“Ladies First”** he said while slightly bowing and so you took his invitation to walk inside clinging a little bit onto his coat, it was disturbingly dark, as if it was done on purpose, the roman like architecture looking more dire, the floor in here was not velvety fabric but solid cold ashy marble that made chills go up your legs, in front of you a large desk with an even larger black leathery chair behind it facing backwards.

The click of the door being closed made you wince and look back for a moment catching the sight of King Dice who walked right past you and behind the desk, stopping right at its side already holding a lighter that he lit up to help the one sitting on the chair set his cigar ablaze, the smell was so strong you felt your poor nose burning too.

The moment a tail swung up you had to choke a yelp that wanted to escape in the back of your throat. The dice headed man murmured something to the user of the chair and it immediately turned around, what your eyes beheld was not something of this world, just like everything you’ve seen thus far.

**“Finally, ya here”** the devil roared in excitement from his seat when his eyes landed on you, he was not what you had pictured in your head, you were expecting some kind of goat monster, but well he was just a monster, had his horns, tail and a black fur covering all his body but his hands which had enormous claws, his eyes that seemed to bleach a yellow glow and to top it his fangs that aligned in a toothy grin that held the cigar, you were just so perplexed you stayed there completely speechless with half open mouth hanging. **“Well ain’t ya gonna say hello to your old man?”** you blinked a few times, ‘old man’?

**“Excuse me?”** You muttered still not fond of what he had said, he gave a deep inhale of his cigar and pulled it out of his mouth to hold it on his claw

**“Is there any brain behind that pretty face? Didn’t your momma tell ya how to respect your elders?”** He touched his own head with a claw while tilting it making fun of you, that large grin never leaving his face, you looked at King Dice but he was completely indifferent about the situation, not even looking at you, his eyes were patiently closed, as if he was giving you two some privacy even though he was standing right beside Satan.

**“I’m sorry but I don’t quite understand…”** If this was a mere stage play, it’d better be over now, because it had stopped being fun, at least for you.

**“You jokin’ right, you gotta be jokin’ me”** Satan gave a few sardonic laughs throwing himself on his chair again with his claws covering his face. **“Never thought she’d be that kind, and ‘m supposed to be the devil ‘ere, she’d fit the job better”** he continued rambling about the matter almost to himself, a maniac grin on his face that made you shiver until he finally composed himself and gave another deep inhale and let the smoke fill the space between you two.

**“Sweetheart you’re my spawn”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading it all!! hope you all liked it and let me know any thoughts and comments! kudos are very much appreciated!!


	3. Welcome to the family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blood is thicker than water, you learned it, the hard way...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I for sure wasn't gonna post anything because I lost inpiration and motivation (again („ಡωಡ„)) but your comments really helped me out on posting this chapter, thank you guys, I never imagined you would actually find this story interesting, I hope you enjoy today's chapter, there's a little bit of blood involved so if it triggers please do not read!!!
> 
> For those who are ok with it please enjoy it!!

Time seemed to have just frozen, you were just standing there but not entirely there, you could see your idiotic expression reflected in those big yellow eyes across the room and yet you didn’t understand the situation, but not because you couldn’t but because you didn’t want to, because believing those words meant that your life up to this point was a lie, that all those days going to school and coming back home to your mom were nothing but a mere farce orchestrated by… him. What he was saying, was just a sick joke on you, a sick twisted and wicked joke on your whole existence. The devil noticed your very puzzled and preoccupied face and rolled his eyes before resting his elbows on the desk interlacing fingers.

**“Welcome to the family”** that cynical grin became even wider, something that you thought was not possible anymore, he gave another puff of the cigar and blew the smoke right onto your face, maybe to gain a reaction from you since you were completely paralyzed, what you did was cough and immediately move your hand to dissipate the little cloud off your eyes letting the residue float around making everything even more blurry with the dim lighting **“Ya look like a ghost kid, cheer up!”** he gave a few guttural laughs and let his bifid tongue hiss out of his mouth **“Ya ‘re the devil’s lil’ sprout”** his tail began to wag from side to side as if he was happy puppy while saying that.

**“Now you are the one joking on me!”** you tried to play dumb, or maybe were in denial?   **“I know he is dead, my mother told me about the accident before I was even born”** you knew it was a bad play right there, him being conveniently dead before you were born, it would only make more sense for the devil to justify himself as your progenitor, but at this point you had nothing to lose, because you were almost at the edge of insanity, you could feel yourself being cornered with each passing minute in here, as if the sick energy of this place filled your insides, possessing you.

**“She ain’t lyin’ though…”** his voice became dangerously lower and dead serious, his eyes hiding a glint of sadism **“I have him here”** you felt your stomach drop to your feet **“he didn’t die exactly but he did lost his soul to me”** he raised one of his hand snapping his fingers short after, a little spark went out from the sudden and quick contact of both of his claws, from thin air with almost a dramatic puff a piece of very old paper appeared floating, on top the caption read ‘Soul contract’ followed by your father’s name written in bright bold red ink… or at least you hoped it was ink, the lines were all choppy and crooked as if he was forced to write it against his will, it had then a few lines in a language that you had never seen before finishing with two signatures of both of the ‘men’ here present, on the left appeared ‘Devil’ and on the right ‘King Dice’ finishing with a golden seal in the bottom right.

Your mind thought about the later for a moment, he hadn’t even dared to speak up, not once, he was just a shadow on the back of the room, for some reason that made you upset, you thought he would be at least gentleman enough to speak in your defense but obviously this was all part of his job **“Ya’know he wasn’t even your father, he came to my casino in search of easy riches and thought cheatin’ was fair in here…”** that childish spark behind his eyes quickly shut off, his fangs becoming more visible **“Tryin’ to use a loaded die? On my casino? The Devil’s Casino…”** you noticed his fur crisping up and his claws curling into fists **“That fella got what he deserved…”** then his dangerous manners softened **“But then she came, that lass…”** he became lost on his memory, his eyes weren’t anymore on you, they were staring into the past **“I still don’t know how a simpleton could’ve got a lass like that…”** you noticed for a faint moment his pupils morphing into little pink hearts, you couldn’t hide the chuckle that escaped your lips that obviously made him aware of what he was doing closing them shut before looking at you again **“She came and tried to make a deal to get his soul back …”** you could feel your pulse fastening **“I agreed but I didn’t want her soul exactly…”** your mouth was so dry you had to gulp down a fairly amount of saliva that only felt like rocks down your throat, you didn’t want to hear what was coming, your guts were flipping everywhere in anticipation **“I wanted a lil’ soul of my own creation…”** his tongue ran across his lips, as if he was tasting the fear that was evaporating from your terrified self **“Somethin’ that would be rightfully mine…”** his voice became hypnotizing, you felt how he was luring you into madness with each passing syllable **“And guess now I have it…”**

**“That… that is not true… I…”** you went through your brain and tried to find something, anything, that would prove him wrong, then you remembered Dice saying something a contract being ready to be signed **“I haven’t signed anything”** your voice broke on the last part, you tried to hide it by coughing just a little.

**“Oh sweetheart…”** he began saying calmly and confident **“But you will”** he snapped his fingers again and another piece of old parchment appeared, signatures and seals already in place, the only thing missing was yours, that was the last straw.

**“I’m done with this bullshit!”** you couldn’t take it anymore, you cut him dry before he finished dictating his sentence, your fear was overrun by pure anger, you weren’t going to sign that, like hell you would, you needed to leave this place, this was just nonsense, it was not possible, you were not going to accept the fact that your existence was going to be reduced into a debt from a lost bet **“I don’t know who you are, nor your relationship with me or my mother and I don’t give two shits about it…”** the fire rising in your insides flared up with loud yelling that not only made King Dice snap his eyes open, but made the Devil’s mocking grin fade, you could feel the silky fabric around your shoulders fall and pool around the back of your feet **“I just want to go home and If you won’t take me then I’ll go by myself”** swiftly you turned in your heels and gave barely a step towards the door before sensing a dreadful presence just inches behind, soft fur barely touching your back, it had felt like a struck of lightning that had you shocked at the spot, air and dear life abandoning your body.

**“Ya dare to speak to me like that again kid…”** a demonic growl came right through your ears, you felt from your back the big hot silhouette closing in, it was as if a big mass of fire was sucking your whole life force, like a black hole about to pull you in to not see light ever again, it made your knees go weak, your whole body losing its strength to keep itself together beginning to tremble uncontrollably, a scream choking in the back of your throat, you were so thankful the door in front of you was not a reflective surface because if you had seen what was behind you, you might have died from fright. **“And ‘m gonna rip that tongue of yours and make ya watch me eat it”** a great pressure was gathering around crushing you, the need to run and scream for help was the only thing you could think of but it was so intense you couldn’t move a single muscle it felt like being controlled, possessed by this entity, despair growing fast in your guts. **“turn around”** he commanded and your brain didn’t even register the order of movement, your lower half just simply started moving almost mechanically making you now stand in front of the devil, you could have said face to face but he was towering over you though, he was far taller than Dice and way more dangerous and intimidating, he was the Devil for fuck’s sake, and you managed to piss him off **“I ain’t a forgiving father like the one upstairs…”** you could feel your eyes burning with tears ready to spill, you weren’t even worried about hiding your shivering body anymore, you were terrified to the core. **“I wanted to make things easier but that just won’t work with ya, would it?”** he continued, you couldn’t even dare to look up at him, your eyes were fixed on the black fur in front of you, his eyes burning his way down your scalp and engraving into your soul **“Just like yer mother”** you felt how slowly and teasingly one of his claws made his way up your back onto the back of your neck cupping your head almost tenderly, your vision clouded with tears now, it was too much, you were going to die right here.

**“Pl…e..a.se…. I-I-I’m so...rry...”** you muttered in between sobs, already bawling under your breath, you had fucked up big time, his touch burnt your skin and left a lingering sensation of pain that you weren’t even sure if it was physical or emotional, you were so scared and trapped in this snake’s hold it was suffocating.

**“Boss”** finally that familiar voice, you had never felt so relieved for hearing that voice **“I’m sure she got the message, no need to be so rough on the poor doll”** he was calm yet you could feel him a little anxious? Obviously, who wouldn’t? having the devil as your boss is not something easy to handle.

**“Well well I’m surprised Dice”** the devil’s laugh was not something enjoyable for your ears being this close **“Ya speaking up for a damsel in distress or is it something else?”** he continued, your eyes tried desperately to look past this fur wall in front of you but it was pointless, his frame was so thick you couldn’t see a thing **“Maybe ya should take care of this”** The devil broke contact with your skin and as soon as he did it, you felt your body went limp and fell onto the floor, you coughed and gasped trying to breath and calm yourself down. **“Put that nickname to good use and be my ‘right hand’ on this”** your eyes dared to look up and saw Satan looking at the other side of the room with a big sadistic grin, his body half turned letting you finally peek a little and you saw the Die headed man standing completely indifferent, no grin, no pleasure nor fear on his ghostly green eyes.

**“Yes boss”** his lips muttered never breaking eye contact with him, it was sure their relationship was more business than pleasure. You saw him walk again towards you while the devil simply made room and went to sit on his chair again, you hadn’t noticed but now there was only the blank contract floating in the air, the one with your father’s name had vanished. **“Hold onto me doll”** King Dice was now kneeling in front of you holding out his gloved hand for you to reach it and so you did still doubtful but he was your best chance to remain safe in here and you knew it. Both of you stood up and he made you walk closer to the desk, knees still trembling but now you were at the same eye level as the Devil who still had a big vicious grin all over his face. He motioned one of his claws and the paper went down onto the desk.

**“Why… why are you doing this…”** you whispered under your breath and noticed one of his pointy ears moved.

**“Because I can sweetheart”** he laughed again and you felt yourself falling apart. **“Do it Dice”** he ordered and the Die complied, he removed swiftly one of his gloves revealing a milky white hand, he whispered something under his breath and you could not be more horrified at what followed, that tender hand that had helped you stand up was now morphing into a big claw just like the ones of Satan Himself, you could have sworn for a moment you caught a green beam on the man’s eyes, yours just grew wider as his claw bigger and you couldn’t help but see all the engraving over his skin, you struggled to break Free but felt that same crushing pressure on yourself once again, holding you back from any autonomy, like a puppet held by its strings. Dice grabbed one of your hands, your palm facing upwards and then you saw it, how a sharp knife-like nail cut slowly your tender skin from the center through the tip of your index finger deep enough to let drops of blood accumulate, you wanted to scream from the pain but even that was taken away from you, just whimpers and silent moaning managed to escape your throat.

_‘It’s almost over’_ King Dice’s voice was nothing but a murmur, low enough so only you could hear it, as if he tried to soothe your clearly visible pain but you couldn’t place the sentiment he was implying, was it empathy or pity? Him not even daring to look you in the eye made it harder to know which side he was on, just defining if he was friend or foe wasn’t possible; He now cupped your harmed hand with his and proceeded to put your harmed finger right onto the paper, your fresh blood staining the material.

**“Your name”** the devil purred, he was almost in ecstasy by watching you suffer like this, it was repulsive, you felt your stomach, heart and pretty much your whole-body ache in displeasure, you tried to resist but it was pointless once again you felt used and abused as your finger began tracing your name with your blood like a machine, choppy and crooked lines were drawn, it wasn’t your handwriting anymore, this wasn’t you signing this piece of paper, it was the devil. **“Now ya’re fully mine”** he purred oh so sweetly but to you it sounded sour, sleazy, when you finished tracing your last name feeling that sensation of limpness again you shook your hand off from Dice’s hand taking him by surprise, though you were so focused on trying to stop the bleeding by holding it tight against your chest, you didn’t notice **“But still ya have to learn how things work here”** he grabbed the contract and held it to admire his very own work of art, proud of the suffering and the punishment he just inflicted, though it felt like it was only getting started **“Ya insult me ya get punished, the house’s rules, not mine”** he snickered, aware of how cynical that sounded, you were about to say something in protest but before you could say anything, you felt nothing under your feet and then some unknown force pulling you down, that little circle of light above you getting smaller and smaller, you were falling, falling into the pits of hell, not knowing if you were ever going to see the sun again, or if you were even going to see anything you cared for ever again, but if you thought about it, it was all lie, it was never yours, your life was never yours, something deep inside you broke, but it wasn’t your heart, it was your soul.

The hole on the floor closed leaving only the Devil and King Dice alone in the room, his green eyes still fixed in the spot you were standing, he was not exactly surprised, though many who insulted the devil never lived to tell the tale, apparently you being its relative touched him on his sweet spot.

**“Get ‘er back up”** the devil said with a very unamused tone grabbing the half-burnt cigar he had left on an ashtray on the desk **“And prepare her room”** he continued and gave a large inhale from the joint.

**“Right away boss”** Dice answered with an obedient bow and proceeded to pick up his lilac coat from the floor, he was about to open up the door when he felt paralyzed, from his back he could feel that familiar heat.

**“And don’t ya think about getting near her”** he felt a hiss and a bifid tongue at the side of his die head **“Or I’ll throw ya back to where ya belong”** sudden flashes of flames and death crossed the Die’s mind and made him uneasy.

**“Understood”** he agreed and felt mobile again, he could say definitely, he didn’t have any sympathy for the Devil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING IT ALL!!!!  
> Comments and Kudos are very much appreciated <3  
> If you find any mistakes please let me know and I'll correct them ASAP!!


	4. Reverse Metamorphosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something dark hidden deep inside you, the other half of your nature, it finally came to see the light of this world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooowwwweeeeee this one took a long time to post, I have to admit, I rewrote this like 5 times lol but I think this version is the best so far, I hope you enjoy and thank your for your Kudos and Comments, they motivate to no end.

The fall wasn’t the worst part, you thought to yourself in your current situation, to be honest you would rather be falling throughout all of eternity than being down here on ‘firm ground’. You’ve been walking and walking through endless hallways or maybe you had been going in circles this whole time, who knows, but the growing feeling of tiredness was starting to get a bit much for you to handle, it was hard to keep track on time, even on your own thoughts, all you knew it was that this twisted labyrinth was taken straight out of anyone’s worst nightmares and seemed to have no conceivable end.

Coal black walls so high you could swear they didn’t touch but actually fell from the never changing blood red sky, the floor beneath harsh and incredibly hot, if you could relate it to anything for sure it was gravel, your poor beaten feet now lacerated making it hard to put them one after the other in a straight line without hissing from the pain, you had to stop several times and just throw yourself, ass first, on the ground and lift them up because believe it or not the heat down here was suffocating, even more hellish that the one upstairs, you felt like you were being cooked alive, but that was not the worst yet, you could bear the heat, the exhaustion, starvation and dehydration, because swear to Jesus your bodily fluids were trying to keep you fresh and your guts were just eating each other in an attempt to give you more energy to continue, but you could not bear the voices, the screams coming from the other side of the walls, as if it were bird singing on the overworld, but here it was only a chanting of madness that was slowly depriving you of your own sense of thinking, of your own mind.

**_“You should just die, you weren’t even wanted anyway, you belong here, you are not human, you are a monster, you are a demon”_ **

Little whispers that had been ringing in your ears nonstop since you regained consciousness, you had to keep moving to keep your mind busy with commanding your muscles, so you would not think anything else but to keep going forward; just remembering the right-hand rule* was a struggle big enough to confuse your rational thinking, but on top of it every turn in every corner just drove you further into despair, always dead ends, as if this massive maze was slowly feeding on your thoughts and hopes making them impossible to grasp and taking them away to break your will of survival.

**_“Oh, you still think you can get out? How stupid, this is your home now, you are ours to play with, you can’t escape, be one with us, become like us”_ **

The voices started to grow louder and louder, the sweat pouring out of your pores felt like rivers on your skin at this point, your PJs were totally wretched and even torn apart a little, soaked in your saltiness and stained by the blackness of the walls, you were completely filthy and smelly but it all overlapped with the sour smell of Sulphur and noxious gases that overwhelmed your senses, you were so near giving up, you could not find any more strength within you. Why should you keep fighting for? You had nothing to go back to, your whole existence has been nothing but a lie up until now, why should you care anymore? not even your mother did until the very last moment before you were taken away, would it be really that bad to give in?

**_“give in, give in, give in, give in, give in, give in, give in”_ **

The little chatter became a strident chorus sung by unseen entities that just circled around you and merged with the air, they were slowly crawling underneath your skin, creeping through the cracks of your broken and lost soul, filling your messed up insides and wrapping themselves all around you, your breath became heavier and heavier and so did your lids and body, you had to stop and lean on the warm coal wall on which your hand had been tracing an imaginary line with your fingertips, your heart was pounding so hard you could feel your body pulsing and then you felt it, you felt your body tear itself apart from the inside out, you felt each and every one of your bones break, one by one, snapping and scratching your flesh from the inside, you blurted a massive amount of blood and then felt the warmness running down your nose as well, you went to reach your ears and shivered at the sight of your palms also covered in the crimson fluid, it was painful, it was so painful it was numbing, now the heat you felt, you weren’t sure if it was from this place or if it came from inside you, it was all too much, a sensation or better said torrent of sensations so overwhelming it was maddening, you wanted to die, for the first time in your life that thought crossed your mind, you wanted to die, anything, just anything to stop this misery, you felt yourself sliding and hitting the ashy gravel ground breathing in some specks that flew up your nostrils with the impact only to make you cough and splatter more blood, tears were just rolling down your face or so you though until they reached your chapped lips only to meet your already sensitive tongue with a metallic yet salty flavor, you started to freak out and scream, you were going to die and you wished for it to be just swift and painless but it was being dwelled on and on and on just for sport.

**“JUST KILL ME ALREADY!!!”** you howled into the scorching air just to hear your own voice disappear in a distant echo that was quickly swallowed by hundreds and hundreds of demonic high-pitched laughs, you could feel every pulsing nerve, every ounce of blood, every gush of air, every beat of your heart and every piece of your soul being torn away and stuck up together again, as if you were being dismantled and reassembled in a new awry version of yourself, you couldn’t just do anything anymore, you just lied there and hoped for death’s gentle kiss to put an end to this torture, but would that really be the end? Now you wondered.

**“Oh doll…”** a voice, a gentle and velvety voice caressed your eardrums **“It’s barely started”** you did an inhuman effort to move your head and look up to see a tall shadowy figure hovering over you, you wanted it so bad to be just Death itself ready to take your pain away, but you knew by the flicker of those dazzling green eyes, who he or it was.

**“You already… have everything… my soul…”** if it was already hard to breath, speaking was just an agonizing task to do and not only that but having to do it with a knot on your throat was almost impossible **“What else… do… you want from… me…?”** you gasped for air but only felt the insides of your lungs burn and for what? The only response you got back was silence.

You wanted so bad to spit and cuss at his face but you just couldn’t move anymore, you couldn’t fight back when you felt him grab your shattered self on his arms, you couldn’t push away from his chest when he oh so tenderly cupped you against it, and you couldn’t just punch his die head off when he placed a delicate kiss onto something that you weren’t quite sure was your forehead but was so close to it. You couldn’t do anything but close your eyes and let the steady rhythm of his heart lull you into the deepest and soundest slumber you had ever have, and probably the last one to come in a long time.

~*~*~*~*~

King Dice had left you on the room prepared for your stay, he had to admit you were pretty beaten up and looked very weak, probably he had taken too much time in going to get you back up, at first he thought you would be maybe curled up and crying at the very entrance of the labyrinth, but to actually have to search for you in there was not an easy task, he couldn’t remember the last time he had been there, it’s been so long since he had gone there, most of his memory was a blur.

He gave the task of taking care of you to the only women of the casino Pirouletta and Martini, Dot was discarded though (Since she was completely glued to her husband for the mere reason of being a domino). He ordered them to give you a proper bath and change you into a more comfortable wear, he himself could have done it but being the gentleman he is and as a man he understood the possible misinterpretation you could have when you woke up besides, he himself would have to change his garments before heading to work on the casino tonight.

After leaving you in good hands, the die headed man made its way to the throne room of the Devil at the basement of the casino, a place right in between Inkwell-hell and the real hell, hidden away from any outsiders and even insiders, of course being his right-hand man had its benefits on exclusive information like this.

**“Boss…”** Dice entered the room silently and approached the red and gold throne where the devil was sitting, all round him sacks full of gold, jewels and most of all bills were scattered, the roman like marble with gold pillars adorning the whole room that had a first-class view to the enormous maze right below as well as the active volcanoes of hell **“Miss [Y/N] is back in her room, Pirouletta and Martini are taking care of her”** Satan was smoking a cigar while counting some bills, he didn’t even look up at the man, King Dice already annoyed by his unpolite manners, as always.

**“Good how’s my kid doin’? she likin’ her new look?”** the devil sneered and took a puff of his cigar before blowing the smoke upwards, the little devils flying over him gave tiny giggles and coughed when they were covered by the mist.

**“Miss [Y/N] passed out before she could see herself”** King Dice answered coldly without any facial expression and saw the mocking grin of the devil fade away and change for an annoyed expression.

**“Cut the ‘formal’ crap with me Dice”** the devil rolled his eyes when he noticed the man didn’t flinch at the statement, he continued **“But I thought she’d be stronger though”** he reached his chin and closed his eyes in a thoughtful gesture, the little devils looking at each other in confusion **“Gonna be a pain in yer ass”** he playfully opened an eye and gave a demonic snicker before standing up from his throne throwing his cigar at the other side of the room, the little devils quickly chasing after it like dogs fetching a stick, and walked towards the man, towering over him, his tail went to reach around his neck **“ya know what will happen if she fucks up”** Dice became stiffer at the touch of the limb at the side of his die head **“Can’t let my reputation go… to hell”** he laughed at the very obvious joke, the sound of it making dice both bothered and done.

**“With me as a mentor she won’t”** Dice assured with a very cocky grin to fight back the wild shivers running down his spine, even after all these years, the devil still managed to make him this agitated, its grin became wider with excitement.

**“That’s what I wanted to hear”** The devil gave a nod of approval and let his bifid tongue wander out of his mouth and go straight to the side of the die, licking a stray drop of sweat that even Dice was unaware of **“No one better than ya to show her the family business”** the devil giggled at the tensed look of his right hand and let go of him **“Keep an eye on yer back though…”** he made his way back to his throne and perceived a relieved  sigh of the unusually soiled die **“She’s still the spawn of a snake and will show ‘er fangs when needed”** dice couldn’t quite pick the kind of feeling the devil was implying with that sentence since he couldn’t see his face, but it sounded like some kind of fake fondness or maybe nostalgia, he was actually feeling something for other than himself? That mere thought made the King’s mouth grow wide on his face.

**“Ya sound like you know her well enough”** King Dice Mocked cynically, these was a nest of snakes after all, even him could show his fangs and venom at will **“Never thought ya’d be the paternal one boss”** he gave a sleazy giggle and in the blink of an eye the devil who was just one step away of his royal chair was now inches away from his glowing green eyes.

**“Careful Dice…”** his voice had dropped several octaves and now echoed with a demonic tune, his eyes morphed into those of a goat and his fur was crisped, claws sprung out and horns growing and curling at the side of his head, that life sucking pressure building in the air, apparently the king had hit a nerve **“Don’t push your luck lad”** the devil growled dangerously under his breath but only made Dice snort softly.

**“Not at all”** the cynical grin never faded from his face **“Will make of ‘er a fine collector”** he continued and kept eyes locked with the devil, he hadn’t noticed but his own claws had grown out jagging his white gloves open **“Better than the King himself”** Dice continued, his monstrous features restraining from showing off, he was playing a very dangerous game with the devil right now.

**“Now aren’t ya the one who knows her way too well?”** the devil teased **“Maybe wanna make a bet about it?”** King Dice had to bit his tongue, of course he wanted to make bet about it, he wanted to erase that triumphant and nonchalant expression off the devil’s face but he knew better, he knew his plan for you had no chances of failing, every single variable had been considered, and he wouldn’t throw away his scheming that took millennia to prepare for a simple cat and mouse game.

**“Wager about a lady is not one of my hobbies, maybe another time”** he regained some self-control and made his claws grow back onto his hands, though his white cloths were now ragged to top off his stained suit **“if you excuse me boss, I have to…”** Dice held up one of his hands in between his face and the devil’s **“get myself ready for work”** the devil snorted and backed away, his threatening mood already cooled down, he was a volatile being, the slightest provocation could make him explode and if you knew your way with him, a simple joke could make him turn into a purring cat.

**“It won’t kill ya not being so stuck-up once in a while”** the devil sighed and jumped across the room until landing on his throne resting his head on the back of his hand, King Dice didn’t bother to acknowledge the statement and only stood straight with his hands on his back, definitely they were complete opposites **“anyway get ‘er started too”** the little devils that had backed away from fear of being caught on the crossfire of attitudes between them slowly crawled from the back of the chair onto his lap **“Don’t want any spoiled brats in my casino”** a purple devil handed him a new cigar and another blue chubby one breathed out some fire to lit it up.

**“She’ll be starting as a server, until she knows how to handle the patrons”** King Dice chuckled a little, already knowing what a hard time you will have on the tables.

**“Fine, do as ya like”** The devil already had started counting more bills and was partially ignoring the die headed man, he knew only a respectful bow would be enough and then exited the room.

Going back onto the hallways of the casino Dice was making his way back onto your room completely immersed in his thoughts, how would you react when you woke up? If it would be wise to put you already on the lines to work even though you barely got here? And most of all how will your body handle all this stress, he didn’t want to admit it but he was quite concerned about how will you be doing from now on, his plans for you would require quite an amount of physical and mental strength, if you couldn’t bear today’s fire trial as server, probably you wouldn’t last here enough for him to have a use for you, and being his protégé wouldn’t save you from the one downstairs, he was minding his own business already formulating possible back up plans when suddenly Martini appeared at the end of the corridor and ran straight up at him, panting and completely freaked out, she struggled to speak.

**“Boss… it’s the girl… she… she went wacky”** her pitched voice sounded breathless, seems like she had been running for quite a while, probably searching for him. King Dice only sighed and started walking at a fast but firm pace towards your room with martini right behind him, probably his change of clothes will have to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Right Hnad Rule: Imaging walking through the maze all the time touching the wall on your right with your right hand. When you come to a junction, turn in the way that allows you to keep your hand on a wall.
> 
> Thank you for making it to the end <3 Please let me know if there are any mistakes and I'll make sure to correct them ASAP

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it all!!!! please let me know if you find any mistakes I'll make sure to correct them right away!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are very much appreciated!


End file.
